Family Feud
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: Fianceshipping One-Shot. Partial to "YuGiOh Family One-Shots". Alexis's parents came over uninvited, the father itching on something he wanted to say to Jaden. (This is my version of Alexis's father, not the canon version). Rated M for Strong Language and Mild Violence.


**A/N: Bella is like 5-6 in this one. This is all before my "Yuki Family" Saga one-shots. If you haven't read them yet then it wouldn't hurt doing so ;) doesn't matter which one first really. Just go one my profile and you'll see "Family One-Shots" ALSO in this story I'm having Alexis and Atticus's parents over, which I heard the father was only mentioned in the dub. And since I don't know (or we if it's not just me) what they're like, I decided to make their character…. A little harsh. And this story will get intense, and you readers will explore more of Jaden and Alexis' past relationshiup….ish. STRONG Language and mild violence, you have been warned!**

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!" Atticus poked his head out of nowhere, startling his young niece, but she laughed in response. He smiled back and ducked his head back down, then poke out again. Bella already grew bored.

"Th-hhat twick dowsnt wowrk anymarr!" The little niece stated, sat down on the carpet floor pouting to the fact that she feels like a 2-year old again.

"Aww come one, 'Teddy'," That what the uncle calls her ever since she was little. "You loved the Peek-A-Boo."

"Wwell knat anymore-" She puckered, and saw the front door opened, appearing her mother and father, looking a little exhausted from work. She ran up to them saying moomy and daddy and hugged them both by the legs. Jaden kneeled down and hugged her back.

"Hey there, how's my sunshine doin'?" He cooed at his daughter and rustled her hair a bit, which Bella doesn't mind about. Atticus got up from the floor and hugged Alexis.

"Thank you for watching over Bella," The dirty blonde said with gratitude, happy to see her brother after a while gone.

"It's always a pleasure sis, Bella has grown so much since I was gone last time." They both then looked at Bella, who was trying to rustle her father's hair, despite how low Jaden is in his position. Atticus looked at Alexis and frowned.

"Any news on her condition?" Alexis knew what he was talking about, and replied to his question thoughtfully.

"No. Which scares me Atticus. What if they can't find anything wrong with her? And then all of the sudden it hits her…" She stopped at her sentence, too frightened to say any further. Atticus listened considerately. "Does Bella know?"

"No…"

There was a knock on the door suddenly after word, and since Jaden was the closet to the door he peeked through the door to see who is was. And he wasn't too content see the faces. He turned and looked at Alexis and her brother. "It's your parents,"

Both the sister and brother looked each other puzzled, and looked back at him. "What do they want?"

Jaden decides to open the door. The father basically invited himself in the house, while the mother excuses him for doing so and walked in respectfully. Jaden already didn't like where this is going. He doesn't know much about Alexis's father, but he somehow sure that the father doesn't like Jaden for some odd reason. Jaden then closes the door and picked Bella up in his arms, seeing the confused look on Bella's face. The father (I don't believe he doesn't have a name so I'm gonna call him George) essentially sat on the furniture, waiting for everyone else doing the same. And so the three, Jaden still holding Bella, sat down on the other furniture across from the other, a table in between the two distancing the two. The mother (Maryanne) sat next to George, looking a little unsettled.

"We didn't get a notice you guys coming over," Alexis wanted to know what's going on, so she spoke first.

"Sorry it was a surprise to you sweetie, but something came to me where I should just go and spill my feelings about… this" He gestured both Jaden and Bella. Atticus looked where he was gesturing and looked back at his father, little unfortunate.

"Is there something _wrong_?" Atticus asked in a displeased tone, defending Jaden and Bella.

"Don't you see the problem yourself, Atticus?" George snapped at his son. "What Alexis, your sister, put herself up against?"

"George, hun please…" Maryanne tried to stop her husband from going over, but it didn't work by the time George stood from the furniture, glaring at Jaden, avoiding eye contacting with Bella and his wife. Jaden felt a chill throughout his body, glaring back at the elder yet tall man. Jaden then put Bella down, and she ran towards her mother, who Alexis held her tightly for comfort.

"Look I don't know what you're talking abou-" Jaden getting himself from the couch too, trying to be straightforward with his unknown Father-in-law.

"What!?" You mean- WHO?" George tightened his fist. "You- You ruined my darling sweetheart! How could you do this?"

"Me? What are you saying? Is me being with Alexis do you wrong? I love her! Where are you going with this?" Jaden just had enough with this father of his, literally confused. Also anger started coming to the surface. Atticus glared at his father.

"You mean have you forgotten that iyou're/i the reason MY daughter got pregnant accidently!? Letting your fucking hormones take over and do her as you please?! Because of you my daughter must've feel miserable in her life and your nauseated genes produced a sick daughter, from you! Your disgusting kind of yours!"

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed. "Dad that's not true!" Alexis shouted, covering Bella's ears while holding her since her father started talking. "We were both drunk! Her disease isn't one of those genetic things! It was my fault for-"

"Alexis let me handle this bastard!" Her father yelled back. Now that made Jaden pissed. He's been holding his anger for too long, and his exhaustion isn't helping from preventing it.

George then pushed Jaden on the couch forcefully, making him winced from the pain. He was about to attack Jaden there, but he's had enough.

"OK that's it!" He then ran towards him and tackled George onto the floor, pinning his arms down as much as he could, but it wasn't enough strength and George punched him by the jaw. Jaden collapsed and George got on top of him, about to punch him again. Atticus tackled him from the side, avoiding Jaden successfully. Alexis hugged Bella tighter so she wouldn't see the fight, and she walked by her mother, who looked terrified. Atticus was able to hold his father down.

"What the hell are you doing!?" George's voice was muffled a bit by the carpet.

"Why are you doing this dad? Like she said, it was an accident. I was just as angry as you are, but I found forgiveness in Jaden. You must too!"

George then head-butted him from the back of his head and escaped his grip, and tackled Jaden back to the couch. Jaden grabbed one of his fists that was coming his way, but that was only meant to distract him, and headed for the place he wanted to do in the first place. "Now I got ya!" George then kneed him in the groin hard, aggressively where Jaden shrieked in agony.

"How does that fell you prick!" George looked while Jaden's only response was his screech of pain, begging to get off of him. Alexis briskly gave Bella to Maryanne, and ran over to her father, grabbing him from behind and pulling him away. Without thinking George pushed Alexis off immensely that she fell and hit her head on the corner of the table. George then noticed and looked around, Jaden able to move off of his grasp and ran towards Alexis, holding her seeing if she's ok. George looked at her in terror, no idea what he did. Atticus got conscious and moved towards Alexis, shocked and looked up at his father.

"What the hell did you do dad!?" George didn't say anything, and Atticus spoke again. "What the fuck!? How could you do this?"

"Mommy!" Bella struggles off of Maryanne and crawled up to her, looking like she's about to cry. To everyone's surprise Alexis opened her eyes, and got up half way and looked at her father with anger and disgust. "Honey….Sweetheart?"

"Get. Out…" Alexis pointed the door, still looking at the man. "Now!"

The man finally obeyed and walked out of the house, the wife quickly following behind.

"Not you mother," Alexis said when she saw her mother. "You're welcome to stay,"

Maryanne, however, left anyway.

"We should get you to a hospital!" Atticus suggested when he saw the back of Alexis's head, bleeding. Alexis checked herself, feeling the blood. "Well, it's not a bad idea…" She slowly got up, Jaden and Atticus helping her up by her side. Bella was holding on to her mother.

* * *

Jaden, holding Bella, who is sleeping soundly in his arms, and Atticus are waiting in the main room for Alexis. They didn't say anything during the first half of waiting, but then Jaden was bothered to ask Atticus something.

"Hey, Atticus?" He then looked at him. "Am I…. that bad of a person?"

"What? No, no you're not." Atticus puts his hand on his shoulder. "You are a responsible young being. You took care of Alexis and your child when she was in need. And I'm proud of you for that."

Silence grew after, until Atticus spoke again. "I mean sure, when I found out Alexis was holding your child, I was… a little angry." Jaden slowly looked away, slightly embarrassed thinking about the past. "But I know you Jaden. You are the most selfless and respectful person I've ever met. I don't care what my father said about you."

"But it's true, I did let my hormones take over-"

"You weren't controlling yourself because you were drunk, and Alexis was in that same position. I can't go on and blame all this on you, like what my father was doing."

Jaden smiled, relieved to hear him saying that, even though he already forgave him.

"So, how's your groin?"

"It's been fine for a while now. I thought it was good as dead. I mean dude he was mad!"

Atticus chuckled at his sentence. The doctor walked out of the room, and looked at Jaden and Atticus, and they both looked back.

"She's alright now. You can come see her."

Jaden and Atticus both are relieved to hear she's alright, and they walked into the room where Alexis is. She's in the bed, her head bandaged from the conflict, but other than that she's live and well.

"Mommy!" Bella woke up from her slumber when they entered the room, and so Jaden passed her over to Alexis, who's also happy to see her.

"Hey honey…" Her voice was soft and fatigue, but happy at the same moment. She then frowned. "I'm sorry what happened at home, it wasn't meant to scare you…"

Bella, lying by her side, looked at her. "It's ok mommy, I wazent skard…"

Alexis smiled and chuckled. "Well aren't you a big girl,"

Jaden and Atticus smiled as well, gathered around with the other two, sharing their moment together like how a family should.

* * *

Alexis got out of the hospital a day later, feeling better from the concussion, while Jaden, Atticus and Bella were waiting for them outside. They drove home to a surprise to see George again. Alexis's rage grew quickly.

"I'll take care of him. You guys stay here!" She got out of the car and shut of the door behind her, while the others wait inside, preparing to come out if anything goes wrong. Alexis was at least a couple inches away from her father, looking eye to eye.

The father, though, shows a sign of regret. "How are you feeling honey?" Alexis didn't feel like talking, although she decided to respond.

"Better than yesterday, if that's the case."

"Look," George expressed his eyes with his current feeling. "I'm sorry what I did to Jaden yesterday; I shouldn't blame all of this to him, like you said. I was a bit buzzed myself yesterday since I was a little down, but it turned into rage when I was thinking about you, and for some reason….. sigh, I'm just-"

"I don't need your apologies," Alexis interrupted. "You nearly killed my love and hurt your own son, my brother," The elderly man didn't say anything. "And you could've scared my daughter half to death, seeing the father _she_ loves getting beat up for no good dead,"

They stood silent, and Alexis was panting from her sentence, and looked away. "I don't wanna see you again,"

George was about to speak, but when Alexis glared at him soon after, he shut his mouth, and walked away. The others already parked their car and walked towards Alexis, seeing the father she used to know walking away.

 _Good riddance,_ She thought, but deep inside she knows she'll miss him, Atticus in the same boat as her. Who she will miss dearly is her mother, wondering if she will see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: UPDATED OCT. 17TH**

 **I am not appreciating the reviews I'm getting from the first couple people \:T you have no right to report on a simple mistake on such! How would you like it if I threaten to report you on NOT putting your one-shot as "complete"? Or better yet, ACTUALLY reporting you for using script view on a scene? Yeah, I know you did that iloveyugiohGX93. You are such a f*cking jerk to other authors who did no wrong! I actually liked the idea of script. Easy to follow! To other victims I feel your pain. To other readers who did enjoy this one-shot I thank you for liking this story ;) please check out my other ones while you're at it.**


End file.
